La Pesadilla Comienza Raven City!::::
by Sam Evans
Summary: Yuuki Star que le da un empujoncito a Maka para irse de Death City al ver cierto acontecimiento con su guadaña & Yuuki, realmente se ira a Raven City? para olvidar al albino de ojos esmeralda? Mal Summary espero los caps sean de su agrado xD!;;
1. Chapter 1

**::.::~Maka Pov.~::.::**

~La Luna salía como de costumbre con esa sonrisa macabra & chorreando sangre de la boca, mientras una chica rubia de ojos esmeralda la observaba insistentemente~

¡Maka la cena ya está lista! *me gritaba un albino de ojos rubíes desde la cocina*

¡Ya voy Soul-kun! *le dije mientras me ponía de pie algo desanimada & me dirigía a la puerta*

¡Sera mejor que te apresures o se enfriará la cena! *Soul me comento en lo que servía la cena*

¿Qué preparaste? Huele delicioso * yo salía de mi habitación con un amplia sonrisa pero falsa*

Preparé mitarashi dango con té verde *me sonrio mi compañero orgulloso*

Delicioso *le sonreí & tome asiento animada*

Esta vez me esmeré más vale que te agrade la cena *me dijo Soul entre risas & también tomo asiento*

¡ITADAKIMASU! *dijimos al unísono*

~Pasaron 20 min. En silencio ya que yo decidía si decirle que me iba en tres días o aun no~

Nee Maka *me llamo Soul que me miraba con preocupación* algo te pasa has estado extraña desde que Shinigami-sama te cito en la Death Room… que te dijo Shinigami?

*mire a Soul con tristeza lista para decirle que me iria a Raven City* es que yo…

~En eso se escucha el timbre~

¿Quién será? *dijo Soul con fastidio & fue a la puerta con desgano*

¡SOMOS BLACK STAR, TSUBAKI, KID, LIZ, PATTY & CHRONA! *gritaron mis amigos desde afuera*

Oh! Que jugaríamos verdad o reto *Soul abre la puerta encontrándose con una chica de ojos azules muy claro con una larga cabellera color castaño de muy buen cuerpo*

A Soul se me había olvidado presentarte a mi prima Yuuki Star *dijo Black Star sonriendo*

Un gusto en conocerte *dijo seductoramente mi guadaña*

Watashi wa Yuuki Star Yoroshikune Soul-san *esa chica le sonrio dulcemente a mi compañero*

¿Bueno bueno ya jugamos? *dijo mi amiga Liz ansiosa*

Ah si pasen *Soul los invito a pasar con un gesto de manos*

~Todos se sientan en los sillones~

¡YAHOO! Maka te presento a mi prima Yuuki Star *grito mi amigo señalando a aquella chica la cual estaba sentada con mi mejor amigo*

Yoroshikune Maka-chan *me sonrio la chica*

Yoroshiku Yuuki-chan *le sonreí también con algo de celos*

Y bien ya jugamos? *decía mi amiga Patty riendo estruendosamente*

Por supuesto *dijo mi mejor amiga Tsubaki-chan con su tono delicado de voz*

¿Quién empieza? *pregunto Kid acomodando su traje simétricamente*

¡YO YO YO! *gritaba Liz animada* amm veamos Yuuki-chan v o r?

Mmm reto! *exclama la ojiazul*

Te reto a *Liz pauso un momento* a…. que beses a Soul en la boca *sonrio picaronamente*

*Yuuki se sonrojo & mi compañero le sonrio seductoramente mientras yo me molestaba de manera discreta*

Yuuki-chan bésalo ya! *reía Patty*

*Esa chica que ya empezaba a odiar desde que llego se acerco a mi amigo Soul & desposito sus labios sobre los de Soul luego presionándolos suavemente, desafortunadamente mi amigo correspondió & ese tierno beso se torno en uno apasionado hasta que se separaron por falta de aire*

~Todos miraban a ambos boquiabiertos menos yo que mire a otro lado~

¡Apenas se conocen que beso! *dijo mi amiga Tsubaki asombrada*

Bueno chicos sigan jugando me iré a dormir… *dije con los ánimos por los suelos al ver que el chico del cual estoy enamorada se besaba con otra hasta que decidi decir* & les aviso me ire a Raven City en 3 días *me puse de pie con la mirada baja*

Pero cuando planeabas decirnos Maka! *me exclamaron todos con mirada triste menos Yuuki que sonreía discretamente*

Es que no sabía cuando ni como decirles ahora que estamos juntos sentí la necesidad de hacerlo discúlpenme *me fui corriendo a mi cuarto & cerré la puerta de un portazo destrozada*

Realmente Maka dijo que se irá en 3 días? *dijo Kid con tristeza*

Creo que ya jugamos suficiente por hoy *comento mi amigo Black Star serio & desanimado*

Pero pensemos en Maka es muy duro dar esa noticia hay que animarla no debemos deprimirnos o ella se sentirá peor *dijo Liz*

Tienes razón *dijeron mis amigos al unisono *

Mañana haremos que pase los mejores días de su vida! *dijo Black Star mas animado* para que siempre nos recuerde *sonreía ampliamente mi amigo*

Ire a platicar un momento con Maka-chan empiecen a jugar sin mi no tardo *dijo mi amiga pelinegra dirigiéndose a la puerta de mi cuarto acto seguido abrió la puerta, entro & la cerro detrás de si*

¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué sucede? *dije con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas semisentada en mi cama*

¿Lloras por el beso de Soul verdad? *me dijo mi mejor amiga mientras me abrazaba*

Si *me limite a decir mientras la abrazaba también* solo quiero irme de aquí & olvidarlo para siempre *le dije soltándome a llorar*

**Bueno es mi primer fic espero les agrade xD & supongo que me inspire xDD en el siguiente cap veran porque Maka se ira a Raven City & no estoy segura si hacer un Soul Pov. que opinan? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está mi Soul Pov. Me parece buena idea lo del review de Irina pondré eso pero deja que transcurra un poco la historia pero te aseguro que lo pondré Irina y si lo sé a mí tampoco me gusta que Soul se bese con otras pero supongo que me gustaría que a Maka le den celos exactamente como a mi e.e xD pronto subiré el siguiente donde sabrán quien es el entrenador de Maka, espero este cap sea de su agrado ^^ y por ultimo acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar siempre y cuando no sean hirientes si no les gusta como escribo los fics simplemente no lo lean esto va para Fraw esa es mi manera de escribir si te molesta simplemente dilo de manera educada y no con ese tipo de comentarios no tomes mis fics para comentarlos de ese modo si no te gustan mis signos ok no leas los fics entonces. **

Soul. Pov

-mi despertador sonó a las 7:30 am , salí para ver si Maka ya estaba despierta-hmm no ha despertado? No es cool ya tengo hambre-me cruce de brazos, me acerque al refrigerador y vi una nota de Maka-

**Soul hoy tendrás que desayunar solo gomene es que me invitaron a desayunar. **

**P.D. el desayuno lo deje en la estufa y regresando necesito decirte algo…**

**Atte. Maka**

-me dirigí a la estufa ,vi hotcakes y un cappuccino aun calientes-

Decirme que eso no me gusta nada…-de repente se escucha el timbre & voy a abrir- ¿Kid y Black Star? ¿Pero que hacen aquí? -les pregunte algo tenso-

Pues veníamos a ver si estabas bien -me dijo Kid-

Eso no se escucha nada bien… -me dije a mi mismo-

¿Bien? ¿Si lo estoy porque preguntan?

¿No te ha dicho nada Maka? -Me miraron con asombro-

¿Decirme qué? -intente ocultar mi nerviosismo-

Es que Maka-chan se va hoy a Raven City por la noche…

¡Pero qué! ¡Porque! -dije completamente molesto-

Bueno simplemente mi padre dijo que mientras más rápido mejor -me dijo Kid dándome una palmada en el hombro-

¿Eso es todo lo que se supone que Maka me tiene que decir? -los mire inexpresivo-

¿Supongo que ya te comento de su acompañante y entrenador verdad?-me dijo Black Star mirándome mientras yo sentía algo de celos?-

¿Entrenador? No nada… ¿quién es su entrenador?¿Spirit? -me reí-

Nada que ver -me dijo Black Star riéndose y después su rostro se torno serio- deberías esperar a que te lo comente ella…

Si no tarda en regresar -comento Kid mirando su reloj- ya casi terminaba de desayunar con las chicas

¿Supongo que tendré que esperar no? -dije algo impaciente- ¿no quieren desayunar?

Gracias pero tenemos que ir con Sid-sensei -me dijo Black Star-

Bueno nos vemos -me despedi de ellos con mi mano diestra, cerre la puerta, meti las manos en mis bolsillos y me tire en el sillón- ¿entrenador? -tome el control remoto y prendí la TV cambiando de canales ya que no había nada bueno-

-por las 6:00pm escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse- ¿Maka eres tú?

Si quien más baka -me dijo entre risas-

¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? A y ¿quién es tu entrenador? -le dije sin rodeos-

A por lo visto ya te comentaron -me dijo algo desilucionada- ¿fueron Kid y Black Star verdad?

Si pero ¿quién es tu entrenador? -le pregunte insistentemente aun celoso-


End file.
